This invention relates to landscaping trimmer attachments, specifically to an attachment having bores through an elongated body member which are adjacent to the free end of the body member and perpendicular to Its axis, through which pre-cut pieces of trimming line are secured for use in precise trimming and edging of landscaped areas. The free end of the present invention may also taper to a point and have various surface configurations for use in landscaping activities such as removing weeds and unwanted grass in and around planters, in flower pots and in flower boxes, in rock gardens, as well as tearing out unwanted roots near the surface of the soil. Applications of the present invention include, but are not limited to, attachment to most of the currently existing models of gasoline, and certain electric, powered landscaping trimmers.